Yin and yang
by winteriscool
Summary: Marinette is up to soemthing but Adrien refuses to investigate more as it migjt tear apart their relationship


I'd been 5 years since Marinette and Adrien had been dating, they were in love, Half way those 5 years they had discovered how blind they had been

Now it was time for their wedding bells to ring, they had been planning the perfect wedding for almost 8 months getting the money, decorations and everything else

"_One kiss with this will equal eternal love, use it wisely"_

"Adrien! I-I need to tell you something!" Alya ran to him across the street out of breath

"What is it alya? And are you okay"

"I don't know how to explain it! Just follow me!" Alya pulled on his arm, running to a near by coffee shop where she ducked under the window with Adrien

"What's so important about a coffee shop?"

"Look inside the window Adrien"

"What about the windo-"

"What is marinette doing here with him?"

"Maybe it's just a meet up! They couldn't possibly be on a date coud they? Marinette would never cheat! She's to awesome to do that!"

"Apparently Marinette is cheating on you, I'm so sorry she did this to you, I don't think this is the marinette I became friend with"

"Your right I don't think this is the marinette I feel in love with..."

"Plagg you don't think Marinette would really cheat on me, would she?"

"I don't know maybe she's under some kind of akuma affect"

"That's bad! She won't be able to fight properly as ladybug if she's under an akuma effect!"

Before midnight Marinette was home, for the past year Adrien and marinette had decided to move in together

"Where have you been all day?" Adrien asked already knowing the answer to his question but he wanted to see if she'd tell the truth

"Oh hanging out with Alya, we went to go eat and have fun, and shopping"

Adrien held her hands,"Is that the truth Marinette? If it's not please tell me"

Without hesitation marinette pushed Adrien away and chuckled,"Of course it's the truth! I'd never lie to the love of my life, anyway I'm going to bed see you in the morning love"

"I guess Marinette is cheating on me and she won't even tell me the truth about it!"

This went on, Adrien didn't want to loose marinette so he let her continue and Nino told him to get out of the relationship and he could find someone better that was loyal to him

Adrien refuses Ninos advice and kept going with the same sentence,"I'm sure she'll see what she's doing is wrong and change her ways"

Instead of changing her ways it got worse, sometimes marinette wouldn't be a home for 3 or more days straight and always used a lame excuse like, "I was sleeping over at alyas house" or "I overworked"

"Marinette, I love you but I feel like your cheating on me please tell me the truth"

Again marinette didn't hesitate,"I'm not cheating on you Adrien! How could you expect so low of me, I thought we were supposed to trust eachother!"

"Wow she's going from stuttering every word infront of me to lying to me without hesitation, I'd say that's a big step backwards"

"I wish she'd go back to stuttering everything infront of me, I'd have to admit it was pretty cute when she couldn't even speak properly"

"I have to find away to gain her back! But how, she hates liars and lying but she keeps lying, I can't point my finger on why she changed"

"Maybe it's because of her a new date"

"Your a genius Plagg! It probably is that, if it wasn't for him we'd still be in a healthy relationship"

Adriens phone beeped in his back pocket and he knew it was an alert for an akuma attack,"You know what that means Plagg!"

"I know it by heart" he sighed as he got sucked into the ring, and now Chat Noir stood there using his baton to make his way to the akuma attack

"Wheres ladybug? She should've been here by now? She knows I can't capture akumas!"

He saw marinette standing outside of a restaurant laughing with _him, _he instantly got mad, she wasn't supposed to be down there laughing with _him,_ she was supposed to be up here helping him!

"Ooh what's wrong, the bratty bug didn't here to help you defeat me? Your nothing without ladybug I hope you know that!"

"I might be the sidekick of the team but I can still do something!"

He grabbed the object were he thought the akuma was and broke it in half like ladybug and cataclysmed it

Out of the little butterfly that was trying to fly away came ashes from the now dead butterfly, he couldn't wait to get home and confront marinette about not being there today

"What's wrong with you marinette? You weren't here during the akuma battle, remember only you can capture the akuma!"

"So what, just do whatever you did today to the akuma, you don't need me"

"I need a partner! Hawkmoth and Mayura get stronger every day, I can't just go into battle every time there's an akuma attack and expect to win by myself!"

"Oh this reminds me, were breaking up, I don't love you anymore"

"W-What" Adrien shook his head, but yet no tears came out, it was like he was expecting it but didn't want to accept it"

"I'm moving in with Luka now, I've been dating him behind your back and realized I've grown to love him more than you"

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to go get my stuff, Lukas already waiting outside for me" she hit his shoulder as she walked by to get her stuff

A few months after Marinettes departure Adrien heard Marinette was marrying Luka in a few weeks, "_I hope she's happy, happy that she broke my heart!"_

Adriens phone beeped meaning that there was an akuma attack, when marinette left, she also left her earings wich Adrien used to capture the akuma each time

"Where's the akuma?" He looked around, no destruction, no screaming, was it a false alarm?

He felt something toe around him, he realized he'd been trapped by most likely the akuma!

"I'm not here to collect your miraculous for Hawkmoth, I'm here to tell you not to stand in my way... Adrien!"

"How would I stand in your way I don't even know you!"

"Sass scales rest" Luka detransformed still holding Mister Bug with his own yo-yo

"Luka!" He struggled trying to free himself, how he wanted to punch this guy in the face for stealing Marinette

"Don't get in the way between me and Marinettes wedding, that's all I'm here to tell you"

"Why would I listen to you! You turned marinette into a completely diffrent person! She dumped me because of you!"

"She didn't dump you because of me, well she did but I guess I had more control over it then you did"

"How could you have more control over Marinettes final descion to dump me?"

"A mysterious old man offered me something great and I took it! I gave it to marinette and now she loves me more than you!"

"I don't understand" Adrien made a straight face then a confused face

"Marinettes under a love potion, and that kiss at our wedding will make out love eternal! She won't ever be able to feel anything for you again!"

"Wait are you saying it wasn't Marinettes choice!"

"You jerk! Me and marinette were happy! You could've just moved on!"

Luka transformed dragging Mister big into an abandoned shelter and tying him up there so he wouldn't be able to disturb him anymore

The weeks passed by and it was the day of the wedding, Mister big now knew that if he didn't find a way to escape Marinette would be gone forever!

"Why didn't I think of this before! Tikki spots off!"

"Can you untie me tikki?"

"Sure Adrien" she went into the ropes untying him, and setting him free

"Do you think if it's okay if I use your power to get to the ceremony Plagg?"

"Can't you just walk?"

"If I walk I won't make it, Whatever Plagg Claws out!"

Adrien jumped in on the ceremony just as they were saying there vows

"Mister Bug? What are you doing here?!" Alya stood you using her phone to record everything so she could later post it on the ladyblog

"Let her go!" He shouted at Luka who was telling the priest to hurry it up

Adrien tied Luka up with the yo-yo, who looked angrier than before now

Luka wasn't able to escape but he managed to kiss marinette, after they said their "I do's"

Luka smiled, Mister Bug let go of Luka as he was frightened that he had just lost Marinette forever

Marinette and akuma snuggled in a hug,"What is wrong with you Mister Bug! Why are you trying to split up me and my wife"

"You weren't even invited! Do you go around all of Paris trying to break up happy couples?!" Nino shouted

"I wouldn't d-do that!"

"The proof shows otherwise Mister Bug!" Chloe shouted

Mister big ran off with his yo-yo, alya out of suspicion decided to follow him and later found him sitting on a rooftop looking into the distance

"Hey Mister Bug, mind if you bring me up?"

Adrien used his yo-yo to carry Alya up to the rooftop he was sitting on, Alya stared at him blankly

"It seems like your sad, may I ask what's wrong?"

"How could I possibly tell you without revealing my true identity"

"Mister Bug, if you choose to share your secret with me I swear I'll keep it safe, if you don't prepare to share your secret, it's okay with me"

"Tikki spots off"

"I had my suspicions" Alya smiled

"All I need to ask is why would you intefer with Marinettes happiness now?"

"Because she doesn't love Luka! He admired it to me! She's under some kind of love spell!"

"Why can't you just undo it?"

"Because when after Luka kissed her, there was no coming back from it"

"Why don't you just remind her of who she was?"

"That's actually a good idea Alya! Tikki spots on!"

"Look who's back, the superheroine who wanted to destroy my wedding!"

"I'm sorry Luka but..." Adrien grabbed Marinette with his yo-yo and hurried off to a secret place

"Let me go Adrien!"

"Marinette! Your not like this! Your not a liar, you don't make excuses, you've never missed an akuma battle, and you'd never cheat on me because you love me..." He kissed marinette soon after he finished his sentence

Marinettes old memory's flashed through her eyes and when Adrien

"W-What happened, why am I in a wedding dress, is it out wedding already! I'm not prepared!"

"Relax marinette, it's not our wedding, but I'll explain it later"

"Waittttt why the hell are you wearing my miraculous" They both bursted into laughter after Adrien gave marinette her miraculous back and they both transformed and ran back home

"Wow, so that's what happened"

"One more thing before I go change, I want you to know that if never cheat on you Adrien, your the only one for me"

"Were like yin and yang, we were opposites but were attracted to eachother..."


End file.
